Blanket
by Deans
Summary: The day has finally come when Strezemann's body gives out and he passes away. How does Chiaki react? AN: And I hope this never happens in the story because everyone loves Milch, right? But it was needed here to create the scene, so sorry! :ChiakiNodame:
1. A Good Wife

**A Good Wife**

"Go back to bed, Nodame!" A harsh tone, then a pause. "Please. Go."

Regardless of what he will say, Nodame knows how to be a good wife to a husband. This is the right time to ignore everything he will say for his own good… probably.

"Senpai." Sitting on the couch with his face in his hands, Chiaki doesn't look back at her. He grabs his hair and rubs his face as he hears her shuffle closer, dragging one end of their blanket, the other end wrapped around her. "Senpai, come back to bed with Nodame. It's late."

"Like I said, go yourself. I'm… not tired yet."

Which is the complete opposite of the truth. Chiaki has never felt more exhausted in his life, but his thoughts are still racing and he can't yet quiet them down so sleep is impossible. When he suggested going to sleep hours ago due to nothing else productive left to do, he was surprised and in fact a little disgusted at how easily Nodame fell right into dreamland beside him. Like it was any other day of their lives, like Strezemann had called earlier to discuss music and food and women instead of calling to say goodbye.

"Senpai, there's your dress rehearsal tomorrow morning. With a concert coming up so soon, Nodame thinks it's not a good idea to cancel."

"It doesn't concern you. And I want to be alone right now, so if you could be so kind as to go back to your dreams of Kazuo and spaghetti."

"But—" Whatever she had been about to say faded away as she remembered one of the last things Milch had told her. _He won't admit it, but he's going to be very sad about my death._

In fact, she couldn't see much of his face from behind him, but what she could see was pale. His shoulders were shivering as well. He was crying. _Take care of Chiaki for me. _Nodame thinks that this is of course what a good wife is supposed to do.

Nodame quietly closes the distance between her and Chiaki, and in one quick movement throws her arms around his shoulders, bringing the cool blanket over them both. Chiaki is stiff for a short while, but to hide his wet eyes he pulls Nodame closer and lets the blanket soak up his tears.

Nodame feels his labored breathing and rubs his shoulders as she says it will be ok, because she knows it will be someday… probably. Chiaki doesn't respond with his words, but he rests his head at her neck and tries to normal his breathing.

When he calms down Nodame whispers to him, "You loved him like a father."

Chiaki didn't know about that, but he was definitely taking Strezemann's death a lot harder than when he found out his own father had gone.

"Maybe. Maybe not," he answers tiredly. "But I will miss him. When it came to certain things, he was a good man."

"Nodame thinks so too." She hugs him tighter and says, "When Chiaki-senpai is sad, you can tell Nodame. She will help you like she is right now. It's what a good wife should do."

"Baaaka…" Chiaki replies. "Whose wife are you?"

"Yours of course!" She smiles and Chiaki is quiet. "Senpai?"

With nothing else to say for the time being, Chiaki finally falls asleep, wrapped in a very comforting mixture of Nodame and blanket warmth. Not too long after, Nodame falls asleep herself. Because now that her real-life Kazuo is okay for now, she has to get back to dream Kazuo and help him finish the mountain of spaghetti to save the world!

**Fin**

It's really short. Too short. I haven't written a fanfiction in years so I forget how. But let me know what you think. There will be one more "chapter" and it will be Nodame and Chiaki's last phone conversations with poor old Milch.


	2. The Last Conversation

**The Last Conversation**

Chiaki my boy! There's no need to be so shocked. Two years ago my doctor and I had a bet about which would go first, my liver or my lungs. He owes me 10,000 yen. It's too bad I won't get to spend that.

I'm sorry to call in such a way. I just thought there were some things that we should clear up before... you know. First, you must promise that every time you look at a dirty magazine, you will think of me.

_Oi, that's kind of weird._

In every dirty centerfold, you will find a piece of my soul.

_Be serious, old man!_

Hai, hai. Then second, promise to find happiness and not end up like I have. As it turns out, music kept me living as I knew it would, but to have music be the _only _thing that made me feel alive... Now I feel that is a bit sad. There are things that I wish I had done when I was young. I don't mean you need to go out and do everything that comes to mind, of course, but think with your heart instead of your head. You have a good one, boy. Use it and live a complete life.

_Old man…_

Last, I want you to know that after all this time, you are not only a student to me. You were a friend, a son, someone who I experienced great music with. Never forget the music, Chiaki. Let as many people hear it as you can, because what more can we do besides that?

…

So you'll be getting a check for 10,000 yen. I deeply encourage you to spend it on my favorite magazines. But if not that, buy our Nodame some beautiful flowers. And don't take all the credit for that either!

Speaking of, I'd like to speak with her now, please. Goodbye, Chiaki. We _will_ meet again, somehow, some time. Don't be too sad.

* * *

_Milch?! Are you ok, Milch? Does anything hurt?_

Nodame-chan! Don't worry about me. This is nothing.

_But... aren't you dying?_

It isn't painful at all. Ill go peacefully, but before that I have to ask you to take care of Chiaki for me. He won't admit it, but he's going to be very sad about my death. I'm like a father figure to him.

_A strange thing to say about yourself._

It's true! If I were a beautiful girl like Nodame, he'd fall head over heels in love with me!

_Even stranger!_

Haha! I'm going to miss Nodame-chan in heaven.

_Nodame will miss Milch too. She already does._

Thank you, Nodame-chan. You have always been a good friend to me. So will you promise me?

_Of course Nodame promises._

I'm glad. I'm also hoping you won't give up on piano. You said your dream was to be a school teacher, didn't you, some time ago? Has your dream changed since then?

_It has. Nodame wants to perform and entertain._

So you are facing music truthfully. I'm happy about that. And when the day comes where you will perform on stage with Chiaki, I will be watching from above.

_Milch, how did you..._

You are not the only one with this goal, Nodame. Remember that. I really want to call Mina as well, so I'm going to say goodbye now. Nodame, goodbye.

End Call

_Goodbye, Milch..._

**Fin**

I think that even if he were about to go, Strezemann would still have those silly moments with Nodame. And that Chiaki wouldn't have much to say to Strezemann that he didn't already know.


End file.
